zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 12
This part will take you through finding the Master Sword. North Faron Woods As Link and Midna are transported out of Hyrule Castle and appear at the eastern gate, a pyramid barrier of Twilight energy will appear around the entire castle, which will prevent us from reentering it anytime soon. Anyway, we need to proceed onward to finding the Sacred Grove in Faron Woods to get our hands on the Master Sword. Warp yourself to North Faron Woods, then proceed north on the path toward the Forest Temple. A monkey will show up before you reach the winding path to the temple, with a group of wooden puppets that surround her before they surround you. Knock the puppets out with a simple attack, and the monkey will thank you by telling you about "a really pretty wooded area on the other side of this cliff". She looks over to the ledge on our right, which is a clue of where we need to go. Stand on that ledge and do some Midna-jumps over to another ledge to make some more Midna-jumps. At the spot where the Midna-jumps end, pass through the tunnel, slaying the Keese that flit around there, and wait for the bridges to line up with each other so you can cross over to the second bridge. Wait on that bridge for it to turn to the right so you can cross over to the ledge. Head over to the tightropes and carefully cross over them without getting hit by either of the two swinging stone pendulums. Before you enter the cave, check out the Howling Stone and copy the tune that it plays so that you can howl it to the glowing golden golf in the moonlit place you're taken to. A golden wolf icon will now appear near the south entrance of Hyrule Castle Town, which is where we must go to find our next hidden skill. Sacred Grove You have now entered the Sacred Grove, a place that has the reminiscent feel of the Lost Woods from ''Ocarina of Time''. Near the entrance you'll find a stone marker that has the Triforce symbol on it. It will play out a tune that you must howl back, which sounds similar to Zelda's Lullaby from Ocarina of Time. A Skull Kid will drop down from the trees, with the intent of wanting to play with you. He will blow his strange horn, which will summon his wooden puppets to come after you, before he disappears into the grove. Chasing after the Skull Kid In the first part of the Sacred Grove, we need to find the Skull Kid in three places and attack him. Part of what makes this chase annoying is that you don't have a map for all the areas the doors and tunnels will lead you, and the other part is that you have these regenerating puppets that will constantly reappear and chase after you. Knocking them all down will only buy you a short reprieve. To find him, listen to the horn in the music and look for the light of his lantern. The first place you'll find him is near a tree, the second place is on top of some ledges, and the third place is on top of another series of ledges. Near the third place is where he will open up a door that leads into an arena where he will jump around from rock to rock and summon more of those nasty puppets to run as interference. Your best bet is to get near enough to him to get him inside the outer edge of a Midna-charge before attacking him. After three successful strikes, the Skull Kid will laugh and then disappear before another door opens. The two statues The door will now take you to a courtyard outside the front of an old temple with two statues guarding a doorway. Stand on the Triforce symbol in the middle of the courtyard and howl the same melody that you did when you entered the Sacred Grove. The two statues will come to life, and the courtyard will now be replaced by a grid of squares. The statues will tell you to guide them to the places where they once stood. This is a rather tricky puzzle to solve, because when you jump, one statue will jump in the same direction that you will jump, but the other will jump in the opposite direction. However, neither of them will jump off into the abyss or onto the same square, and if any of them jump on Link, he loses a heart and will have to start the whole puzzle over. Anyway, here's the solution on how to do it: from your starting point, go left, down, right, right, up, left, up, up, left, down, down, right, and up. The courtyard will reappear again, and the door will now open. The Master Sword In the next area beyond the door is the item we're looking for...THE MASTER SWORD!!! As Link gets near it, the blade shines with such a powerful glow that it transforms Link back into his original Hylian form. As he pulls the legendary blade out of its pedestal and raises it high in the air, Midna shows Link the object that Zant had planted into him that kept him in his wolf form. She first considers getting rid of it so that Link will not be cursed with turning into a wolf again, but then she realizes that as long as she held onto it, Link can turn into a wolf whenever he wanted, which would serve as an advantage. Midna now asks Link for a favor in finding the Mirror of Twilight, which is hidden somewhere in Hyrule, since it is their last important link to Zant. Link now looks around and considers what he's going to do next. NEXT: Getting to the Gerudo Desert Category:Walkthroughs